Authorized Personnel Only
by Etaleah
Summary: Air travel isn't always easy, and Ryo and Fubuki are about to find that out the hard way. Ryo/Fubuki


**Set post-GX with established Ryo/Fubuki.**

"I don't know why everyone complains about flying on airplanes. It's really not that bad," Fubuki said cheerfully to Ryo as they waited in line to go through security.

"You say that because you've never run into any of the problems that come with flying, like weather delays, flight cancellations, lost luggage, and tight security. And you've never had to sit in the middle seat between two strangers. Especially when those two strangers happen to be fan girls." Ryo shuddered, remembering the flights of his early pro league days. "You've only had to fly a couple of times, and your flights have always been on time."

"Guess I'm just lucky," Fubuki smiled. "But really, airports are cool. They're like malls with airplanes."

"Unfortunately," Ryo muttered under his breath. It had taken much longer than he would have desired to drag Fubuki out of every gift shop and café in the airport to prevent him from over-shopping and missing their plane. They'd also had to waste time trying to find a bathroom, as they both refused to even attempt to use those tiny plane toilets. Now they were running late, and if they didn't get to their gate soon, they were in danger of missing their flight.

Ryo glanced at his watch for the tenth time and sighed. "Come on," he mumbled to no one in particular. It felt like the line hadn't moved at all.

"Just relax Ryo, we're fine. See, there are only a few more people ahead of us."

"Finally. You have your ID?"

"Right here, along with my boarding pass." He studied his picture. "You know, I really should have grown a mustache."

"Gentlemen, move quickly please!" a security guard called. Ryo and Fubuki presented their IDs and boarding passes, grabbed their bags, took off their shoes, and placed them on the conveyor belt. Fubuki breezed through the metal detector and grabbed his shoes and suitcase. Ryo followed him, only to be stopped by a loud beeping from the metal detector and a security guard stepping in front of him.

"Could you step over to the side, sir?" the big, burly man asked. Ryo nodded and obeyed, puzzled. What could have set that off? He was positive that he didn't have anything metal on him. Fubuki glanced at him questioningly. Ryo shrugged.

"Raise your arms and separate your legs please." Again Ryo did as he was told and the man slowly began to check the pockets of Ryo's black leather jacket. He took his own sweet time with it too, Ryo noted annoyingly. Didn't this guy realize he had a plane to catch? Finding nothing, he raised his arms to feel around Ryo's body, starting with the underarms and working his way down in a painfully slow amount of time.

Fubuki tapped his foot impatiently. Why was this taking so long? And what did Ryo have that set it off anyway? Suddenly he gasped and his eyes narrowed into a death glare.

Those weren't pats. They were squeezes.

The security guard felt around both sides of Ryo's stomach, digging his fingers in a bit more than necessary. Ryo's eyes shifted uneasily. Those hands moved down to his hips, and Ryo swore he could feel fingers trying to creep up his shirt. He heard giggles from the people in line who were watching him and found his situation amusing, and he started to feel heat creep into his cheeks. Fubuki's eyes bore holes into the back of the guard's head and his hands molded into fists.

At last those dreaded hands moved all the way down his legs and the guard stood up.

"I can't find anything," he said slowly. "Guess I'll have to use the handheld metal detector." He retrieved a yellow machine and waved it around Ryo's body. The machine was silent for a minute, then beeped loudly as it was waved in front of Ryo's crotch. The man smirked and proceeded to grip it hard.

"Hey!" Fubuki started to yell, but was silenced by a dirty look from Ryo. The last thing they wanted was to piss off a security guard when they were already late for their flight. Fubuki growled and glared harder.

Ryo was not enjoying this in the least. He breathed in deeply through his nose and silently counted to ten. So much for security not being that bad, he thought to himself.

At last the guard stood up and backed away. "I guess the only metal you have is your belt buckle."

"That's good to know. Can I go now?" Ryo asked, almost begging.

"Yes, go ahead," the man said reluctantly. Fubuki grabbed Ryo's arm and promptly yanked him and their bags through security and stomped towards the gate.

"Friggin security guards think they can do whatever they want…" Fubuki mumbled angrily. He dragged Ryo to their gate and plopped down huffily into a chair, clinging possessively to Ryo's arm. Ryo felt a smile tugging at his face despite the lack of humor in their situation. It always amused him how quickly Fubuki could get jealous.

"The one good thing about us running late is that now that we're here, we won't have to wait as long to board the plane," Ryo pointed out. He hated sitting around waiting. Fubuki grunted in response, the glare still present on his face.

_Attention: Flight 264 to Tokyo has just been cancelled due to severe thunderstorms in the area. All passengers boarding flight 264 to Tokyo may board the next flight available tomorrow at no extra charge. Please report to customer service to be placed on the list. Thank you for your cooperation. We are truly sorry for the inconvenience. _

Ryo and Fubuki sat there with their eyes closed and their teeth gritted for a long time. Ryo took a deep breath and counted to ten. Fubuki cursed and kicked his suitcase hard. Finally they stood up angrily and gripped their bags.

"You do realize this means we have to go through security again tomorrow, right?" Ryo asked, his voice dangerously calm. Fubuki didn't trust himself to speak, so he trudged silently after Ryo toward the customer service desk, where they had to wait in yet another long line. Ryo laughed a short, sarcastic laugh.

"So tell me, Fubuki. You still think flying isn't all that bad?"

**A/N: Yeah, I know Ryo probably would have flown on private planes when he was in the pro leagues, but the thought of him sitting between two fan girls was just too good to pass up! ) ****Hope you all enjoyed.**


End file.
